Looking For The Star
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: CIC FanFic 21- Baekhyun mencari bintang yang sesuai mimpi dan harapannya. Ternyata, Chanyeol-lah selama ini yang menjadi bintang paling terang untuknya Keterangan : Inspirasi dari kisah nyata. Diselipkan beberapa lirik lagu sesuai kebutuhan fanfic. - Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun


**CIC Fanfic 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **"Looking For The Star"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :** _ **Inspired from real story in real-life**_

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya mampu membuatku sebegini kacaunya.

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari dugaanku, Baek. Seperti aku mencintai seseorang; bukan sahabat ataupun rasa persaudaraan; apa kamu ingin lanjut ke status yang lebih?"

Saat ini aku menjatuhkan satu _ice cream cone_ pemberiannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mataku melebar seiringnya dan seolah waktu terasa _slow motion_ bagi kami.

"Hah?!"

* * *

" _ **Looking for The Star**_."

[' _Baekhyun mencari bintang yang sesuai mimpi dan harapannya. Ternyata, Chanyeol-lah selama ini yang menjadi bintang paling terang untuknya.'_ ]

* * *

Insiden kemarin sore membuatku tidak bisa saat malam hari. Membuatku resah sepanjang waktu karena memikirkannya.

Berkali-kali aku pergi ke beranda, mencoba melongok; siapa tahu jendela kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosoknya berdiri di hadapanku seperti biasa.

Ya, saat jam sepuluh malam begini, dia akan berdiri di dekat jendela dengan buku bacaan atau sesekali bermain gitar. Pernah sekali di protes oleh tetangga lain, kami biasanya akan bercakap-cakap melalui pesan singkat.

Tapi yang kutemukan bukan sosoknya yang berdiri di dekat jendela, ataupun lampu kamarnya yang belum dimatikan. Petang. Tirai tebal itu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Aku turun dari kamarku. Tidak peduli ocehan ibuku yang menyuruhku untuk diam di kamar karena ini sudah terlalu larut.

Aku sedikit berlari menuju rumahnya. Meskipun tidak memakan waktu satu menit, tapi karena dentuman jantungku yang berpacu cepat; aku merasakan sesak dalam paru-paru. Mengisinya seakan oksigen tidak ada untuk kuhirup.

Wanita tua yang menyambutku saat aku datang di depan gerbang rumahnya. Mungkin wanita itu heran, aku bertandang malam sekali menemui cucunya –apalagi saat ini aku hanya memakai piama dibalut jaket sweater dan sandal rumah.

Meskipun tetangga, tetapi ini cukup memalukan dan aku tidak sadar itu.

"Kenapa, Baekkie?"

Mataku berbinar mencoba berharap, "Apa ada Dobi–maksudku, Chanyeol?"

Wanita tua sebagai nenek Chanyeol–dia yang tadi sore– menatapku curiga. "Bukankah tadi sore kau dan Chanyeol pergi ke pesta Yeri? Nenek rasa, mungkin Chanyeol akan menginap disana."

Aku membelakkan kedua mataku. "Benar, nek?"

"Iya," dijawab bersama anggukan. Aku pamit undur diri dan berjalan lunglai menuju rumahku.

Ada apa dengannya? Apa ada hal yang salah?

Angin membuatku menggigil kedinginan. Jadi, aku mempercepat jalanku menuju rumah.

Biar kuperkenalkan dia pada kalian.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, selalu ngotot ingin dipanggil Chanlie –nama pemberian ibunya. Bercita-cita menjadi komposer lagu sekaligus penyair (yang menurutku karyanya selalu gagal). Daripada Chanlie, aku lebih senang memanggilnya Dobi –karena telinganya.

Empat tahun yang lalu, dia hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang selalu bersikap jahil pada semua orang. Wajah yang selalu menampakkan deretan gigi putih. Tersenyum seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa –walaupun sering membuat keributan di kompleks perumahan. Untung saja, semenjak kami dekat dan aku membatasi sikap jahilnya, dia bisa berhenti dalam kegiatan nistanya itu.

Dia hanyalah bocah laki-laki biasa yang penuh mimpi –sepertiku.

Kami memang tidak dekat; tidak dekat sama sekali malah. Semenjak insiden acara yang diadakan keluarga Chanyeol, kami dekat begitu saja –selain faktor genre musik dan soal sastra.

Dia cukup banyak mulut daripada aku yang sering dianggap cerewet oleh Kak Baekbeom. Dia punya banyak cerita imajinasi yang mampu membuatku bermimpi bersamanya.

Chanyeol senang sekali menaruh bintang di dalam galaksi mimpinya. Dia akan mencoba membuat bintang-bintang tersebut perlahan memunculkan sinar dengan kerja kerasnya.

Aku tidak punya bintang, bahkan galaksi sekalipun. Bintangku hanyalah butiran debu, nitrogen dan helium yang belum bersatu menjadi padat. Artinya, aku belum bisa menetapkan mimpi utamaku yang mana dan bagaimana aku harus memperjuangkannya. Mimpiku hanyalah masih berupa obesesi dan hobi yang belum ingin dijadikan ' _Mimpi_ ' yang menjual.

"Aku akan letakkan bintangmu di tempat utama ketiga setelah bintang mimpiku yang kedua."

Aku heran saat itu. Posisi ketiga? Bukankah itu posisi yang terlalu cepat disimpulkan untuk teman baru seperti kami? "Kenapa bintangku ketiga? Apa mimpimu di bintang kedua?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, boleh aku katakan jika dia _nyengir_ lebar? "Wah, Baekhyunnie serba ingin tahu? Penasaran ya~?" sindirnya dan membuatku melemparkan botol minuman yang masih bersisa setengah.

Kami selalu punya selera yang sama. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu fanatik dengan _jazz_ -meskipun aku tahu orangtua dan kakakku adalah fanatik _jazz_. Tetapi, ketika dia mengenalkanku lagi dengan dunia lagu _jazz_ dan _folk_ sesungguhnya, aku merasa jatuh cinta selain musik genre kpop dan _indie_ yang menjadi _list_ favoritku.

Chanyeol pernah menyanyikan lagu Frank Sinatra yang menjadi penyanyi _jazz_ favorit kami berdua. Dengan gitar pemberian ibunya saat ulang tahun kemarin, dia mencoba memetik asal senar gitar memperdengarkan nada yang hampir menyerupai aslinya walaupun gerakan petikan senar masih random. Lagu yang dimainkannya saat itu _Fly Me to the Moon_ yang dikenalkan oleh Frank Sinatra. Suaranya tidak sebagus dugaanku. Banyak fals dan terlalu berat. Hei, itu juga salah bentuk usahanya untuk menghibur seorang Byun Baekhyun yang malang.

"Kalau aku jadi komposer lagu, aku ingin Baekhyun yang jadi penyanyinya. Kita akan menjual lagu yang bukan omong kosong!" katanya tiga tahun yang lalu, dengan ekspresi semangat yang berapi-api.

"Kau bilang ingin jadi komposer lagu. Kau buta nada, Chan. Sekeras apapun, rasanya sulit, tahu!"

Jawabannya hanyalah sebuah tawa hambar yang membuatku bersalah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. "Bermimpi tidak ada salahnya? Toh, kalau kita usaha, semuanya pasti jauh lebih mudah, Baek."

Dia membuktikannya. Dengan usahanya, dia bisa mengkomposisi nada untuk jadi melodi yang enak didengar.

Dari sana aku tahu, meskipun Chanyeol dari luar bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tetapi dia cukup dewasa menyikapi pendapat orang tentangnya.

Hanya butuh waktu yang singkat kami dekat selayaknya saudara. Chanyeol akan selalu ada untukku jika aku butuh dan sebaliknya. Chanyeol selalu mengerti aku ketika ayah dan ibuku terlalu memaksakan kehendak mereka kepadaku. Chanyeol akan selalu sigap ketika Kak Baekbeom tidak bisa diandalkan.

Pernah beberapa kali aku menjadi cengeng di depannya. Dia berbeda; dia tidak akan pernah menenangkanku dengan kalimat penenangnya. Chanyeol akan selalu mengoceh dan mengejekku.

"Apa ini Baekhyun si cerewet itu?" "Kau laki-laki, Baek. Seharusnya anak laki-laki tidak secengeng ini." "Kalau kau menangis, kau lebih mirip Betty La Fea."

"Aku bukan perempuan, Dobi!"

"Eyy, kau terlalu manis dan cantik untuk ukuran lak-laki."

Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuat _mood_ -ku kembali. Dia akan membelikan eskrim rasa _strawberry_ ataupun coklat batangan yang menjadi kesukaanku. Dia paling mengerti bagaimana gerakan tubuhku menjadi isyarat baginya.

Dia selalu tahu dan mengerti aku. Park Chanyeol yang berjanji akan terus menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik dan _gentle_ untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi ketika perasaan ikut campur bersama waktu… kami hanya bisa menunggu sat itu tiba.

Park Chanyeol selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuka mataku melihat sekitarnya. Membuatku lebih mengerti untuk apa aku bernafas dan apa yang selalu dinikmati di dunia dan rasa syukur kepada Tuhan.

Setahun setelah kedekatan kami, kami selalu bersama. Seperti si kembar Astro yang tidak terpisahkan. Chanyeol akan selalu membawaku ke tempat yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Seperti saat ini. Kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu.

Hari itu hujan terus menerus mengguyur kota. Musim semi tiba dan awan hitam selalu datang. Tidak lama hujan turun dari pagi hingga saat menjelang sore –yah, walaupun terakhir hanya gerimis kecil, tetapi, sanggup membuat tubuh basah jika berlama-lama di luar.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" suara berat Chanyeol membuat kegiatan santaiku terganggu.

"Ayolah keluar bersamaku!"

"Kau gila, Park? Ini hujan! Aku ingatkan; kita masih punya tanggungan ujian nasional, jadi jangan sampai buat tubuhmu terbaring di kasur dengan demam tinggi!" bukannya mendengarkanku, dia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di bagian belakang sepedanya. Tentu saja tanpa jas hujan atau payung.

"Apa-apaan ini? Chan–"

"Pegangan yang erat!"

"–wuah!" Chanyeol mengayuh sepedanya kuat-kuat. Tidak takut jatuh meksipun menuruni tanjakan yang tajam.

Chanyeol membawaku ke tanah lapang kosong. Aku hanya bisa memaku, sedangkan Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan sepedanya di pinggir lapang dan mulai berlarian tidak jelas.

"CHANYEOL!"

"KAU HARUS TAHU KENAPA HUJAN PUNYA PESONANYA SENDIRI, BAEKKIE!"

Aku masih diam memandanganya tanpa henti. Dia berlari ke sana, berteman dengan air hujan bercampur lumpur tanah lapang. Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan bocah sejorok itu?

Entah sejak kapan, Chanyeol menarik tanganku, mengajakku berlari mengelilingi tanah lapang. Entah sejak kapan pula Chanyeol membawa bola sepak dan kami bermain dibawah guyuran air hujan.

Ketika kami kehabisan tenaga dan hujan masih saja turun, aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di rumput hijau. Chanyeol mengikutiku dengan tawanya masih mengalun. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Senyumnya yang lebar itu membuatku bertanya-tanya; adakah bocah sebahagia ini bertemu hujan?

"Yeol, kenapa kau suka hujan? Jika kau seperti aku, hujan akan membawa pengaruh negatif."

"Lalu kenapa masih ingin bermain di bawah hujan denganku? Kau bisa saja berteduh di emperan toko sana."

Aku mendengus meremehkan.

"Siapa yang menarik tanganku, memaksa dan bersikeras bermain di bawah hujan bersamaku?"

"Hahahhaa… benar juga."

Kami diliputi hening. Hanya tetesan air hujan dan suara langkah kaki orang-orang yang lewat di tanah lapang kosong itu. Aku bangun terduduk sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menutup kelopak matanya. Aku tahu dia tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Dadanya naik turun tidak teratur; tanda dia masih belum ke alam mimpi. Mengenal Chanyeol sudah lama, membuatku tahu semua kebiasaan yang dia punya.

"Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau suka bermain saat hujan turun. Yang jadi pertanyaan; apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukai hujan? Dia membawa demam, kedinginan, kebasahan."

Chanyeol menampilkan seulas senyum tanpa mau membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa ya? Sepertinya kau ingin tahu sekali."

Aku memukul pundaknya pelan. "Dobi, aku serius!"

"Hahaha… iya-iya!" dia bangun dan berdiri. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam. Aku sedikit dibuat terpesona, tetapi aku membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Pertanyaanmu ' _Kenapa aku suka hujan?_ '. Jawabannya simpel; karena aku suka." melihat raut wajahku yang tidak puas dengan jawabannya, dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Hujan punya pesonanya sendiri, Baekkie."

Aku bergumam tidak jelas. Masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Hujan itu punya pesonanya sendiri. Jika kamu sudah tahu pesona-nya; kamu akan tahu kalau kamu jatuh cinta pada hujan dan tidak akan pernah lepas. Coba saja, dengarkan rintikannya itu lagu alam. Aroma tanah yang tercium itu membuat pikiranmu rileks, coba perhatikan, hujan bisa bantu kamu dalam segala hal. Hujan itu benar-benar nikmat Tuhan yang patut kamu syukuri."

Aku tahu, aku mengerti.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan, "Sama seperti kamu menyukai musim gugur. Musim gugur punya pesonanya sendiri untuk menjerat kamu jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaimana daun itu jatuh melayang di udara, warna alamnya, aroma tanah bercampur daun gugur. Bukankah masing-masing musim punya pesona? Entah itu hujan, panas, musim semi, musim dingin ataupun musim gugur."

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya. Hujan masih mengguyur kota, tetapi aku tidak peduli dinginnya yang menusuk. Hampir dua jam kami berada di tanah lapang ini dengan kebasahan. Dan tubuhku juga mulai menggigil.

Chanyeol tahu aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan hawa dingin.

"Ayo, pulang! Ibumu dan Kak Baekbeom pasti marah kalau aku membuat si bungsu ini sakit."

Aku menerima uluran tangannya yang hangat. Bersepeda kembali menuju rumah. Rintikan hujan masih terdengar menemani jejak kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol bisa dikatakan bodoh, bisa juga dikatakan pintar.

Meski sekolah kami berbeda, ketika akan mendekati ujian _try out_ dan badan pendidikan menggencarkan acara _try out_ akbar, dia akan selalu mendapat peringkat bawah sedangkan aku cukup berbangga hati mendapat peringkat sepuluh besar.

"Menyebalkan. Matematika dan Sains membuatku jengkel." gerutunya saat kami sama-sama memperlihatkan hasil ranking. Aku tertawa dan dia menekuk wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol! Mau makan camilan, hm? Ibu tadi pagi beli banyak." tawarku, mencoba membuat Chanyeol melupakan kesalnya.

"Ah, Baekkie! Pikiranmu hanya _snack_ ya? Bisakah kamu memilih hal yang aku sukai juga?"

Saat aku terlihat berpikir untuk hal apa yang membuat Chanyeol senang, aku sudah lebih dulu dikejutkan oleh suara gitar akustik. Petikan gitar Chanyeol selaras, melodinya berirama dan nadanya teratur.

 _Let's build a stairway to the stars_

 _And climb that stairway to the stars_

 _Yes, we're climbing_

 _Climbing to the stairway to the stars, stars, stars, stars_

[Ella Fitzgerald – Stairway]

Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika Chanyeol menyanyikan bait lagu kesukaan kami. Dia terus memetik senar dan bernyanyi. Aku juga ikut hanyut dalam permainannya. Tanpa sadar aku bertepuk tangan pelan menyesuaikan temponya dan ikut menyanyikan bait-bait berikutnya.

Selesai dengan cara bernyanyi kami, selanjutnya tertawa bersama seolah hal tadi adalah hal paling konyol.

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah sekali, saat malam cerah tanpa awan. Bulan bersinar penuh dan aku takjub akan hal itu. Aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan berbaring di tanah lapang kemarin dan melihat gemerlap bintang.

"Yeol, kamu ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah mana?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin lanjut masuk sekolah negeri. Kak Baekbeom lulusan sana. Orangtua juga mendukung kalau aku masuk sana."

Chanyeol terlihat lesu. "Entahlah. Kalau diingat lagi nilai _tryout_ beberapa kali ini… sepertinya mustahil aku masuk sekolah negeri sepertimu."

"Kalau kamu mau berusaha, pasti bisa. Lagipula bukankah kamu pernah bilang kalau lebih baik praktek dari materi? Aku kebalikan darimu, Yeol. Kita berbeda; tetapi punya garis besar yang kentara sekali."

"Hmm… benar juga."

Sedikit heran karena sedari tadi obrolanku hanya dibalas kalimat singkat olehnya. Aku berinisiatif menebak apa yang dipikirannya saat ini. Barulah aku sadar, matanya menatap ke arah langit yang tumben-tumbennya penuh bintang di langit kota polusi ini.

"Bintang malam ini bagus ya," gumamku tanpa sadar. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatku dan kembali menatap hamparan gemerlap bintang yang tersaji.

"Iya. Dan kali ini…" Chanyeol merentangkan kelima jarinya di udara seolah memetik bintang tersebut dari langit, "… aku harus berhasil menggapai bintangku yang pertama untuk harapan kali ini."

"Apa? Beri tahu~" ia tersenyum misterius padaku. Seolah kalimatnya hanya bisa dipahami makhluk ajaib sepertinya.

"Bintangku yang pertama… adalah masuk ke sekolah impianku!"

"Woah," aku berdecak kagum. Tanpa sadar aku terjerumus arus fantasinya yang aneh. Seolah dunia fana yang diarunginya penuh hal ajaib sama halnya seperti Neverland.

"Kalau Baekkie?"

Aku hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu menahu mulutku mengeluarkan kata yang tidak jelas

"Bintangku masih berupa debu yang belum padat. Aku masih berusaha memadatkannya dan membuatnya bersinar –itulah yang disebut bintang."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Suara bising kendaraan di jalan utama sebelah barat kompleks perumahaan kami membuat rasa sunyi ini tidak sesepi dugaan. Baik aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama menyelami apa arti bintang kami.

"Bintang keduaku adalah orangtuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka terlihat akur hanya di depanku. Aku tahu Ibuku akan menikah lagi, ayahku terlihat kacau. Aku tahu Ayah dan Kak Yura tidak ingin Ibu menikah lagi."

Aku tahu permasalahan orangtua Chanyeol. Hanya tinggal bersama sang ayah dan kakek neneknya semenjak perpisahan orangtuanya lima tahun silam. Usia yang sangat dini untuk ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya. Sedangkan satu-satunya saudara kandung yang bisa diajak berbagi, kini mengikuti langkah ibunya. Jauh dari Chanyeol.

"Bintang ketigamu apa?"

"Bintang ketiga itu kamu, Baekhyunnie~."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Apa yang Chanyeol bilang? Bintang ketiganya adalah aku? Apa telingaku salah?

"Apapun itu yang Baekhyun mimpikan, itulah bintangku yang ketiga."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap manik polos itu dengan segurat tanda tanya, "Terima kasih.'

Dua bulan setelah kejadian di tanah lapang dan pertanyaan seputar bintang itu, kami sibuk dengan persiapan masing-masing sekolah yang membuat waktu kami tersita banyak dengan berbagai materi yang diberikan.

Kemudian, ujian nasional itu terlewati dengan kelegaan hati masing-masing.

Tidak lama setelah itu, salah satu sepupunya mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Aku cukup kenal dengan sepupu perempuannya yang satu ini. Kim Yeri, perempuan periang yang aktif. Tipe yang membawa keceriaan untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Sangat identik dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau terlihat tampan!" pujiku saat melihat penampilannya saat itu. Hanya celana jins longgar bewarna hitam yang panjang dipadukan kemeja putih dengan garis vertikal _electric blue_. Rambut yang biasanya diponi itu disisir ke belakang dan disatukan menggunakan gel rambut.

Chanyeol bergumam kata terima kasih dan menuntunku menuju Yeri yang menyalami teman-temannya.

"Kakak~ terima kasih udah menyempatkan datang ke pesta kecil-kecilan ini." Yeri memelukku erat.

Yeri bertambah manis dengan _long-dress_ berlengan panjang bewarna biru langit. Rambut yang digelung ke atas menambah kesan wajah anak-anak pada diri Yeri. Membuatku sedikit terpesona, sejujurnya.

Yang diundang hanya beberapa kerabat beserta teman-teman dekatnya saja. Ruangan itu tidak terisi tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang. Banyak juga balon yang sengaja disebarkan di sudut ruangan agar menambah kesan ramai dan ceria –seperti karakter Yeri.

Aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di sudut ruangan yang penuh balon. Orang-orang beramai-ramai berkumpul dekat Yeri karena dia adalah bintangnya pesta. Setelah menghilang beberapa saat, Chanyeol kembali ke tempatku dengan membawa dua eksrim; satu _cone_ dan satu dalam kemasan mangkok.

Aku senang Chanyeol masih mengingat rasa eskrim kesukaanku. Rasa _strawberry_ dengan banyak saus coklat. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri malah memilih eskrim dalam kemasan mangkok kecil.

"Baekkie,"

"Kenapa, Chan?"

"Apa kamu tahu kenapa aku letakkan mimpimu berserta kamu di bintangku yang ketiga?"

"Aku… tidak tahu." aku menggeleng karena memang aku tidak tahu. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya kepadaku.

"Karena angka tiga itu lengkap. Karena angka tiga itu kira merasa sudah pas. Karena tiga juga… hitungan ganjil yang sempurna setelah lima. Aku menaruh bintangmu di angka tiga karena aku merasa… lengkap, sempurna dan pas jika sudah menyangkut tentang kamu."

Aku menghentikan kegiatan ' _mari-menjilat-eskrim_ ' dan beralih sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Aku baru sadar kedekatan kita yang hampir empat tahun ini membuat aku berubah pikiran ke kamu. Karena aku… suka kamu. Suka bukan sebagai teman. Sayang sebagai selayaknya pria ke orang yang dia _cintai_."

Tubuhku masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun. Terlalu kaget dengan perkataan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin ini terlalu mengagetkan buat kamu dan… aku juga nggak bisa menahan lagi." Chanyeol mendesah lirih, maniknya yang coklat gelap itu mengintimidasiku. "Aku menyayangimu lebih dari dugaanku, Baek. Seperti aku mencintai seseorang; bukan sahabat ataupun rasa persaudaraan. Maka dari itu… aku tanya; apa kamu ingin lanjut ke status yang lebih?"

"Hah?"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa serasa seperti _slow motion_ saja. Gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitar kami serasa lambat. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sekali rasa cemas dan juga rasa frustasi. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat konyol bagiku kini terlihat begitu… ah, entahlah!

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan dari sekarang, aku tidak menuntutmu untuk menjawabnya." kata Chanyeol. Dia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya walaupun sangat kentara sekali senyuman itu lemah dan terlihat sangat dipaksa.

Aku terlau banyak berpikir. Aku terlalu banyak memutar kembali kilas balik apa yang kami lakukan bersama-sama selama hampir dua tahun ini.

Semuanya bukan lagi _slow motion_. Seolah waktu berlari cepat dan aku tertinggal jauh.

Aku baru sadar jika aku terlalu lama berpikir. Bahkan aku tidak sepenuhnya sadar saat Kak Baekbeom, datang menjemputku. Barulah aku mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi ketika suara kendaraan bersahut-sahutan di jalanan dan juga angin menderu kencang menerbangkan anak rambutku.

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ulang tahun Yeri diadakan hari Jum'at. Kebetulan sekali hari Sabtu dan Minggu adalah hari libur para pelajar. Sebab itu, Nenek Park mengijinkan cucu laki-lakinya menginap di rumah sepupunya. Dan juga… waktu yang terasa pas sekali bagi Chanyeol untuk menghindar dariku.

Kurasa, dia sudah memperhitungkan ini sejak awal.

Senin pagi saat akan pergi ke sekolah mengurus registrasi ijazah, aku tidak menemukan batang hidung Chanyeol sama sekali.

Dia benar-benar memilih untuk menghindariku.

Aku pikir itu waktu yang tepat. Chanyeol dan aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Bagi kami, ini terlalu mengejutkan satu sama lain.

Sial, kami baru saja 15 tahun dan permasalahan hati seperti ini harusnya bukan dialami oleh anak-anak seusia kami. Sial memang.

Hasil ujian nasional keluar. Chanyeol harus pupus harapan memasuki sekolah negeri karena nilainya yang tidak mencukupi. Aku cukup beruntung masuk ke sekolah negeri yang aku tuju sesuai harapan.

Chanyeol memasuki sekolah swasta yang cukup elit. Kami jarang bertemu semenjak memasuki periode MOS dan bulan-bulan pertama sebagai murid resmi sekolah masing-masing.

Sibuk dengan sekolah kami masing-masing membuat jarak hubungan pertemanan yang coba kami jalin terasa jalan setapak yang merenggang. Chanyeol juga sibuk dengan klub-nya perlahan, aku juga disibukkan oleh _hangout_ bersama teman satu sekolah.

Memang aku sedikit rindu dengan kebiasaan kami yang dulu sempat hilang.

Tidak banyak teman yang aku punya karena aku memang sedikit _introvert_ dan juga pendiam. Tidak mudah berbaur dan juga tidak terlalu peka lingkungan sekitar. Tetapi, Xi Luhan, temanku sedari sekolah dasar membuatku tidak merasakan lagi rasanya kesepian di lingkungan baru. Xi Luhan remaja laki-laki cantik yang mengaku _manly_.

Ya, terkadang Luhan mengingatkanku tentang Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, kejadian di pantai ataupun saat pengakuan masih terasa delulu bagiku. Seolah itu semua hanyalah bunga tidurku saja yang terasa hidup di dunia nyata.

Aku tidak tahu. Apakah pantas membalas Chanyeol dengan jawaban ' _iya_ '? Perasaan bukanlah hal yang bisa dipaksa sekalipun orang-orang berkata perasaan itu hanyalah omong kosong di usia kami –anggapan mereka adalah cinta monyet.

Apalagi… bagi orang lain hubungan kami tidaklah wajar. Kami sama-sama terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Seharusnya, kami menentukan pilihan bersama lawan jenis. Bukan seperti ini. Tapi di umur ketiga belas, barulah kami sadar bahwa kami sedikit menyimpang. Dan itu juga yang mempengaruhi hubungan kami bahkan sampai di usia enam belas tahun.

Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sudah banyak waktu yang kubuat untuk berpikir. Hingga aku menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin bukan jawaban yang bijak, tetapi aku mengerti, inilah yang terbaik bagi kami berdua.

Suatu ketika Luhan ingin aku menemaninya mengikuti ekstrakulikuler walaupun aku tidak ingin. Setelah dipaksa, aku menuruti kemauannya hingga berakhir dengan duduk di pinggir lapangan. Bosan, tentu saja. Untung aku membawa _earphone_ hingga bisa mendnegarkan lagu _band_ favoritku tanpa mengganggu yang lain.

Tidak sadar ada seseorang di belakangku. Mencoba bertanya sesuatu.

Pemuda yang tinggi menjulang. Senyumnya terlihat seperti seringan tetapi menawan dalam satu waktu. Aku tahu, mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya walaupun punggung pemuda itu menjauh untuk mendekati kelompok ekstrakulikuler-nya –yang termasuk Luhan disana.

Aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Sudah banyak waktu yang kubuat untuk berpikir. Hingga aku menemukan jawabannya. Mungkin bukan jawaban yang bijak, tetapi aku mengerti, inilah yang terbaik bagi kami berdua.

Jawabannya sudah kutemukan.

Dan mungkin… ini adalah _blues_ bagi Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Nama pemuda itu Oh Sehun, teman sekelas Luhan juga. Dikenal sedikit dingin tapi cukup akrab. Sebab itu, dia aktif sekali pada kegiatan klub, organisasi maupun ekskul.

Tinggi-jangkung, semua ingin menjadi temannya. Seorang _multitalent_ –menurutku. Dia bisa mengimbangi antara kecerdasan maupun kemampuannya berdebat, menari ataupun menjadi seorang yang bisa dipercayakan.

Sosok Sehun membuatku seperti ber-fatamorgana. Dia adalah bagian dari bintang dalam mimpiku; yang selama ini aku idamkan untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatku memujanya.

Oh Sehun adalah jawaban dari Tuhan untuk semua bintang mimpiku.

Semuanya terasa mudah ketika di tingkat tahun kedua kami menjadi teman sekelas. Pembagian bangku membuatku dapat duduk tepat di belakangnya. Punggungnya yang tegap dan lurus. Punggung itu yang selama ini aku pandang tiada henti. Punggung yang tidak dapat aku raih meskipun dalam sentuhan seujung jari.

Dia adalah sinar dari bintang yang selama ini menjadi doa-ku.

Semuanya tentang Oh Sehun.

Hingga aku sadar, Chanyeol terlupakan eksistensinya. Seseorang yang menganggap aku adalah bintangnya yang paling terang diantara semua bintang mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tahu dari segala perubahanku. Aku mulai memerhatikan penampilan, aku mulai bukan menjadi diriku apa adanya. Chanyeol benci dengan aku yang mulai lebih mementingkan apa yang orang lain katakan padaku. Intinya, menurut Chanyeol, aku berubah drastis saat mulai jatuh cinta pada Oh Sehun.

Menurutku, wajar saja jika orang sedang jatuh cinta. Diambang batas antara sadar atau gila. Dan aku berada di ambang batas tersebut.

Chanyeol menghindariku. Dia mulai menjauhiku. Aku rasa aku mulai baik-baik saja tanpa atau adanya Chanyeol. Aku pikir begitu… nyatanya, langit malamku tidak terasa sama sekali oleh bintang-bintang yang biasanya bersinar. Penyebab bersinarnya bintangku adalah karena Chanyeol.

"Kamu ada masalah dengan Park Chanyeol?" Kak Baekbeom mulai menginterograsi atas beberapa bulan ini aku dan Chanyeol terlihat saling menghindar.

"Tidak ada." jawabku dengan ketidak pedulian. Kak Baekbeom menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusak poni depanku.

"Jangan anggap perasaan itu hanya sesaat, Baek. Chanyeol juga sudah cerita padaku. Chanyeol kesal karena kamu berubah bukan jadi dirimu. Chanyeol tidak ingin _your crush_ menyukai dari apa yang dilihat darimu saja." lalu Kak Baekbeom beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya.

Aku berulang kali memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kak Baekbeom. Itu sentilan bagiku.

Besoknya saat pulang sekolah, aku berniat meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Neneknya bilang, Chanyeol ada di kamar sedari sepulang sekolah. Atas inisiatif sendiri, aku memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang kini jarang aku sanggahi. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Hanya saja, kamarnya lebih berantakan daripada saat terakhir kali aku datang.

Chanyeol duduk di atas kasurnya dengan memangku gitar. Punggungnya ia biarkan bersandar tembok.

Dia masih belum tahu keberadaanku. Aku ingin mendekat memanggil namanya, langkahku terhenti ketika Chanyeol mulai memetik senarnya sesuai nada yang tertera pada notes.

Aku membeku di tempat.

 _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

 _Lucky to have been where I have been_

 _Lucky to be coming home again_

[Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Calliat – Lucky]

Sedikit tahu tentang lagu ini karena _channel_ radio favoritku sering mendendangkannya. Dia terlihat menyedihkan. Suaranya terdengar parau dan melodi yang seharusnya berlantun indah malah jadi sendu.

Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi.

"Chanyeol,"

Chanyeol sadar akan keberadaanku. Dia menatapku lama sekali sampai akhirnya menaruh kembali gitarnya ke tempat semula –pojok kamar dekat jendela.

"Apa sempat mendengarkanku bernyanyi?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mau melihat ke arahku.

"Hmm..." aku mengangguk dan bergumam. Beralih menduduki kursi kayu mungil sebagai kursi pasangan meja belajar. "Dobi, aku kesini untuk minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak menyangka aku berubah sedrastis ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak poniku pelan. Kurasa, Chanyeol sudah meniru kebiasaan Kak Baekbeom padaku.

"Tenang saja. Harusnya aku tidak melarangmu. Itu udah bentuk usaha kamu buat menarik perhatian _your crush_ 'kan?" Chanyeol mengatakannya seolah tanpa beban. Sesaat seperti kami memang nyatanya teman tanpa ada terselip perasaan Chanyeol yang disimpan rapat-rapat kepadaku.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Harusnya… kamu, akh –pokoknya itu lah!"

"Kita ini masih 16 tahun. Masih terlalu dini buat tahu apa yang namanya cinta sejati, Baekkie. Karena kamu mengira perasaanku cuma cinta monyet, maka aku percaya juga."

"Lalu… apa kamu menganggap perasaanku ke Sehun juga cinta monyet?"

Baik aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama menikmati keheningan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan retrois. Aku sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendir; begitu pula Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja. Setidaknya, biarkan aku merasa lega tanpa harus dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Keasyikan melamun, tanpa sadar, Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk di pinggiran ranjang dengan memangku gitarnya. Kembali memainkan lagu Jason Mraz dan Colbie Collat itu. Membayangkan seolah aku tidak ada disana.

Yang ada hanya Chanyeol dan _ballad_ -nya.

Hampir mendekati akhir kelas tengah. Aku berusaha ingin menunjukkan perasaanku pada Sehun. Terserah dia mau menerima atau tidak, keputusanku adalah aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

Hari itu, saat _class meeting_ dan kelas kami sepi murid. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingin melihat pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas.

Sehun duduk di bangku paling belakang dan bersandar pada tembok. Telinganya disumpal _earphone_ dan matanya terpejam seolah sudah berlari di alam mimpinya. Aku mengintip diam-diam di balik buku komik yang kubuka. Jika ada pergerakan sedikit saja, aku kembali pura-pura berfokus pada bacaanku.

Aku berniat membangunkannya mumpung hanya ada kami berdua saja. Baru saja aku ingin mendekati meja Sehun, seseorang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelas dan berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun idiot! Kau lupa jam ketiga ada pertandingan basket kita?! Demi Neptunus, aku mengutukmu jika kau lupa!" aku juga baru ingat jika sepak bola dan basket diadakan secara bersamaan walaupun terpisah lapang.

Jongin –pemuda yang tadi– menarik Sehun untuk segera berganti seragam basket. Telepon genggamku berbunyi. Pesan dari Luhan memberitahuku bahwa ia menyisakan bangku kosong saat pertandingan Sehun nanti.

Tidak perlu pikir dua kali, aku segera datang ke tempat Luhan. Banyak sekali siswi disini –dan rata-rata adik kelas yang ingin melihat permainan Sehun.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Lu?" aku melihat Luhan dengan seragam sepak bolanya. _Jersey_ kesayangannya itu basah oleh keringat.

"Lumayan. Besok tim kelasku akan bertanding dengan kakak kelas, 3-5."

Aku duduk bersama Luhan dengan serius menonton pertandingan tersebut, hingga permainan selesai dengan tim Sehun –yang berarti kelasku– membawa trophi kemenangan.

Sehun berlari mendekati bangku penonton di dekat Luhan dan aku berada. Sehun terlihat sekali sedang mencari seseorang diantara keributan adik kelas yang meneriaki nama Sehun.

Jantungku serasa ingin jatuh dan paru-paruku sesak. Apa mataku sehat? Sehun tersenyum melihat ke arah mataku!

Tapi rasanya bukan. Mata Sehun bukan mengarah padaku. Tetapi mengarah pada seseorang di sampingku; Xi Luhan.

Mulut Sehun ingin terbuka mengatakan seusuatu, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, para panitia menyuruh semua para pemain basket untuk berkumpul.

Aku melirik ke Luhan. Dia masih tetap berfokus pada sosok Sehun yang menjauhi lapangan. Wajahnya pucat, sesekali menghela nafas berat.

Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui dari mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari sekolah, aku mencoba berganti pakaian secepat mungkin agar aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol sebelum dia berangkat menuju tempat les privat-nya.

Tanpa basa-basi dan sudah menganggap rumah sendiri, aku membuka pagar halaman rumah nenek Park lalu masuk ketika melihat pintu depan masih terbuka lebar.

"Dobi~" panggilku dengan nama kecilnya.

Yang tidak aku sadari ketika kakiku melangkah memasuki ruang tamu adalah sosok gadis manis nan kalem duduk di sana sambil melemparkan senyumnya ketika aku baru menyadari eksistensinya.

Siapa? Kenapa? Ada urusan apa?

Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Mungkin saja dia teman Yeri. Kadang, sepupu Chanyeol yang satu ini sering bertandang ke rumah Nenek Park dengan membawa teman.

"Teman Yeri ya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu?" aku mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu masih dengan senyumnya mengulurkan telapaknya padaku.

"Namaku Kim Yejin, teman satu sekolah Chanyeol."

"Aku sahabat sekaligus tetangga Chanyeol, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, aku mencoba bangkit menuju dapur. Tetapi, sebelum itu terjadi, Chanyeol muncul dengan sangat rapi. Aku heran, kenapa dia baru punya selera _fashion_ yang bagus sekarang. Dia terlihat jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya saat dia berjalan-jalan denganku.

"Oh, hai, Baek." tidak ada senyuman, nadanya datar. Bahkan dia tidak memanggilku dengan nama kecilku 'Baekkie~'

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kencan dengan Yejin."

"Kencan?!" reaksiku berlebihan. Chanyeol berlagak cuek dan menghampiri Yejin untuk bersiap. Meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu Nenek Park dan detik berikutnya, aku bisa mendengar suara motor Chanyeol meninggalkan kompleks rumah.

Aku merasa, itu sudah menjadi hukumanku.

Chanyeol dan Sehun… mereka lelaki yang hebat bisa membuatku hancur dalam satu hari ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, ini kesialanmu," monologku.

 **.**

 **.**

Lapangan bola yang mini. Aku mendatangi lapangan sepi pengunjung itu saat malam sekali –pukul 8 malam. persetan dengan Kak Baekbeom yang sepertinya terlalu protektif padaku.

Pipa raksasa di sudut lapangan yang biasanya menjadi tempat duduk kami, menghilang entah kemana. Lapangan bola yang tadinya berumput hijau segar dengan ilalang di pinggirannya, menjadi penuh dengan batu-batu dan juga kayu panjang nan raksasa.

Ada yang membeli tanah lapang kami (boleh aku menyebutnya begitu?) untuk dijadikan rumah. Sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa lagi lari dari tangisku menuju lapangan ini.

Aku duduk di pinggir lapang bersama bebatuan kecil. Angin malam yang dingin membuatku merapatkan kembali jaket yang kugunakan. Malam yang cerah, hingga bintang-bintang bisa dilihat jelas dari tempatku.

"Chanyeol," gumamku. Melihat bintang-bintang yang salah satunya mulai meredup. Aku tahu, itu pasti bintangku. "bintangku redup. Cahayanya perlahan hilang."

Tidak sadar jika mataku sudah menjatuhkan _liquid_ -nya. Aku menangis malam itu. Dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang perlahan ikut meredup satu persatu.

Aku tahu, harapanku mulai goyah dan sebentar lagi hilang menjadi debu yang mudah diterbangkan.

Tidak lama, suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru mengganggu gendang telingaku. Aku tahu siapa itu. Tidak perlu untuk menoleh pasti suaranya akan keluar. Perkiraanku tidak pernah meleset.

"Sedang apa disini malam-malam?" benar 'kan? Suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar khawatir. Dia memilih duduk di sampingku, lalu juga sama halnya seperti yang kulakukan tadi; memandangi langit malam yang cerah.

"Wah, ternyata bintangku juga sedikit redup ya?" celotehnya. Aku hanya diam,ikut mendongak dan baru menyadari ada satu bintang yang sepertinya ikut redup.

"Kenapa?" tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Baek, bintangku redup karena bintangmu ikut redup. Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang ya kalau bintang ketigaku itu adalah bintangnya Baekhyun? Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Baekhyun, bintangku ikut redup."

Aku tersenyum getir.

"Masih…kah?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Baek?"

"Ternyata… bintangmu yang ketiga masihlah aku, bukan Kim Yejin."

"Ya ampun." Chanyeol menangkup wajahku, menaksa manik mata kami bertemu untuk keseriusan. Untuk hal yang patut kami percayai satu sama lain.

"Byun Baekhyun adalah bintang ketiga Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu. Dan aku juga masih… _mencintaimu_."

Setelahnya aku menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol tidak berubah sama sekali seperti empat tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali.

"Dari umur kita yang keempat belas, kau bilang kau menyimpang. Kau berkencan dengan Yejin? Omong kosong apalagi."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol lebih memilih menggantungkan pertanyaanku daripada memilih menjawabnya.

Aku tahu jawabannya, hanya saja aku meminta kepastian. Aku tahu, tetapi aku hanya ingin tahu bahwa dugaanku tidak meleset.

"Karena kau," suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih, seolah beban di pundaknya teramat berat untuk dipikul. Matanya tidak berani menatapku. Dia hanya mengalihkannya pada langit-langit yang bintangnya mulai meredup.

"Kim Yejin. Dia menunjukkan ketertarikannya padaku sejak awal. Aku berulang kali menolak dengan alasan dirimu. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyerah. Aku kira bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu kalau aku bersama Yejin. Makanya, aku terima ajakan kencan Yejin waktu itu. Maaf, Baek."

Aku merapatkan jaketku yang mulai melonggar. Hembusan angin malam membuat pikiran kami melayang kemana-mana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan Chanyeol. Menit berlalu dan kami hanya berdiam diri seperti dua patung di tempat pameran.

"Kalau… memang Yejin lebih baik dari aku, aku kira kamu pasti bisa, Chan. Yejin manis dan kelihatannya ramah. Dia nanti juga bisa mengubah orientasi seksualmu."

"Byun–"

"Masih banyak laki-laki atau perempuan lain yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kamu bisa mulai kencan dengan mereka sesekali–"

"Byun Baekhyun!" suara berat Chanyeol yang mengagetkanku. Dia bahkan mengunci pandanganku hanya berfokus pada manik Chanyeol. Rasanya… seluruh syaraf tubuhku berhenti.

"Tapi kalau aku hanya tertuju padamu, Baek, bagaimana? Kalau memang hatiku masih untukmu… bagaimana, Baek?"

Yang aku ingat aku hanya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian di sana. Kakiku menuntunku untuk pulang. Selama perjalanan, air mataku juga ikut menemani perjalananku.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol lagi. Dia sibuk dengan organisasi di sekolah dan juga kencannya bersama Yejin. Aku bersikap seolah aku buta dan berpura-pura bodoh. Setiap kali aku mampir ke rumah Nenek Park, setiap kali itu aku juga melihat Yejin dan Chanyeol.

Perasaan itu lagi…

Aku merasa, perhatian Chanyeol benar-benar teralihkan dariku. Dia hanya berpusat pada gadis macam Yejin. Aku ingin marah. Aku kesal. Aku ingin menjambak rambut panjang nan cantik milik Yejin lalu mengusirnya dari rumah Nenek Park.

Tapi... siapa aku?

Bukankah aku sendiri yang menginginkan Chanyeol untuk bersama Yejin? Bukankah mulutku sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Chanyeol boleh mencintai siapapun untuk berpaling dariku?

Berbagai pertanyaan meluncur untuk diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku begini? Seharusnya aku lebih bisa memikirkan Oh Sehun. Kenapa aku bertingkah semburu? Hei, Chanyeol hanya sahabatku!

"Kau gila, Baekhyun! Kau bodoh! Sehun hanya kau jadikan sebagai objek penghilang rasa bersalahmu dari Chanyeol. Sehun kau gunakan untuk alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima Chanyeol; begitu 'kan?" ejekan dari Kak Baekbeom menikam ulu hatiku.

Benarkah begitu?

Aku… kejam. Jahat. Karena itu, Chanyeol tidak boleh bersamaku.

Dia akan terlalu sakit jika harus bersamaku.

Dan tidak mungkin juga kan… aku juga sama seperti Chanyeol?

Hari itu Chanyeol menunjukkan dua tiket film yang akan di tontonnya. Dia mengajakku, ketika kutanya alasannya–

"Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ayolah!"

Aku menikmati waktu yang kami habiskan. Setelah menonton film, berain di game center seperti kebiasaan kami dulu.

Ya, aku kira kami bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian.

"Tunggu, aku harus menerima panggilan dari Yejin lebih dulu." sela Chanyeol saat ponselnya berbunyi, membiarkanku memasukkan bola basket ke keranjang sendirian.

Punggung Chanyeol menjauhiku. Aku sedikit merasa kecewa. Chanyeol lebih memilih gadis pengganggu itu daripada aku –yang notabene-nya paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk; marah, kesal, sakit hati.

Aku tidak sadar jika Chanyeol sudah berada di sebelahku. Raut wajah yang paling kubenci. Seolah Chanyeol hanya tunduk pada Yejin.

Aku benci.

Seharusnya Chanyeol selalu bisa untukku seperti janjinya dulu.

–meskipun… aku sempat meragukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Yejin memintaku untuk–"

"Kau jadi pecundang?"

"Maaf?"

Aku tidak berani menoleh pada Chanyeol. Aku tahu, manik itu akan terus menilikku hingga rasanya aku seperti di telanjangi olehnya.

"Kau tunduk padanya. Seolah kau adalah budak dan dia ratu. Kita jarang menghabiskan waktu karena Yejin, bukankah kau bilang aku adalah bintangmu? Seharusnya… kau untukku, Chan." tanpa sadar, aku bersikap cengeng di depan Chanyeol. Bersikap egois karena ingin Chanyeol selalu ada untukku.

Aku benci keadaan ini.

"Aku mau pulang, urus saja Yejin-mu!"

"Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

Persetan dengan semuanya. Taksi yang kutumpangi jalan lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol bisa mencegahnya.

 **.**

"Kau baru menyadari perasaanmu pada Chanyeol saat ini?! Hebat! Apa kau pura-pura buta selama ini, Adikku?" sindiran Kak Baekbeom membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat malam dimana aku meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Adikku. Sehun hanyalah bintang sementara sebelum akhirnya jatuh, lalu yang masih bisa bertahan di langit kelammu hanyalah bintangnya Chanyeol."

"Sekarang Chanyeol dengan Yejin, kau mau apa, Baekhyun?!"

Sindiran yang bertubi-tubi. Aku lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalaku pada tumpukan bantal hingga suara Kak Baekbeom terdengar seperti kicauan yang tidak jelas.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol di bawah, menunggumu!" seruan Ayah membuatku membeku.

"Apa?!"

"Cepatlah, Adik bodoh! Selesaikan urusanmu lalu kembali!" aku hanya bisa melemparkan salah satu bantal untuk mengenai wajah Kak Baekbeom.

Kami lebih banyak diam. Chanyeol selalu tahu tempat dimana kami bisa berbicara sebebas angin berhembus. Salah satu taman yang tidak jauh dari kompleks rumah. Duduk di ayunan dengan satu eskrim rasa strawberry di genggamanku.

"Aku tahu kau butuh bicara denganku, Baek." suara Chanyeol memecahkan hening lebih dulu.

Dan Chanyeol selalu mengerti diriku.

"Sehun… menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan." singkat, tetapi aku tahu Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya melumat eskrim batangan.

Detik itu pula aku juga tahu, lengan kokoh Chanyeol akan memeluk tubuhku erat. Hingga aku dibuat mabuk oleh harum dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu."

Memaksakan senyuman, aku tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terlalu khawatir tentangku.

Pelukan Chanyeol hangat. Yang terpenting; aku selalu merasa nyaman dan aman ketika Chanyeol bertingkah melindungiku dari marabahaya.

"Yeol,"

"Hum?"

"Seharusnya aku merasa sakit hati, patah hati dan kecewa pada mereka. Kenapa aku tidak ya? Aku justru merasa… aku lebih nyaman ketika kau memelukku seperti ini. Aku justru lebih suka kalau kau memberikan perhatianmu untukku daripada Yejin."

Pelukannya terlepas.

Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Yang kulihat hanya bebebrapa bintang yang terang saat aku mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Seharusnya aku begitu cemburu pada Luhan dan Sehun, tapi malah padamu dan Yejin. Seharusnya aku patah hati saat Sehun meresmikan hubungannya baru kemarin, tetapi aku jauh lebih patah hati saat kau lebih memedulikan Yejin ketimbang aku."

"Baek…"

"Chan, aku bodoh. Kenapa aku baru sadar ya? Kenapa?!" rsanya ingin menangis. Tetapi sulit juga. Aku tidak ingin terlihat cengeng seperti waktu itu di depan Chanyeol.

"Kak Baekbeom terus mencercaku, mengataiku bodoh karena mengabaikan kau. Sehun hanya… objek bintang dari mimpiku, bukan bintang yang benar-benar ada untukku. Kau, Chan –kau bintang yang bertahan di langit gelapku."

"Tolong lihat aku, Baek."

Mata coklat gelap itu mengunciku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari apapun kecuali manik coklat gelap tersebut. Menyihir, membuatku frustasi.

"Aku senang kau mau jujur padaku."

Pertahananku runtuh. Biarkan. Biarkan Chanyeol melihat aku menjadi cengeng layaknya bayi. Menjadi bayi di hadapan Chanyeol bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Seseorang yang selalu ada untukku tetapi aku dan aku sempat ragukan.

Karena aku bodoh untuk melihat bintang yang paling terang dan jatuh menjadi debu, bukan untuk bintang yang terang meski tidak terlihat terang tetapi selalu ada di tempatnya.

"Katakan, Yeol. Katakan kalau kau menyayangiku seperti waktu itu. Aku mengharapkan itu, Chanyeol!" aku mulai merengek seperti anak gadis. Ya ampun, sifat manjaku keluar jika sudah bertemu dengan sisi Chanyeol yang dewasa.

"Baik-baiklah," dia menepuk atas kepalaku lembut, sikap Chanyeol yang sangat aku sukai. "Byun Baekhyun; maukah menjadi bintang seorang park Chanyeol? Maukah menjadi kekasih Park 'idiot' Chanyeol?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Dan Chanyeol juga sama sepertiku.

Tidak perlu kata-kata, Chanyeol akan selalu tahu jawabanku.

Aku rasa, bintangku akan Chanyeol sudah jatuh. Bukan lagi sekedar mimpi dan harapan yang didambakan; melainkan nyata yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Bukankah park Chanyeol akan selalu jadi milik Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah Park Chanyeol selalu ada untuk Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mencubit ujung hidungku, "Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Epilogue_ :

"Bagaimana dengan Yejin, Yeol?"

"Eyy, cemburu? Ughh, Baekkie-ku kalau cemburu sangatlah lucu."

"Berlhentih menchubith phipikuh, Yeol. Hakhitt!" aku memukul telak tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak mencubit pipiku terlalu keras hingga memerah.

"Habisnya kau terlalu imut, _sih_. Aku tidak tahan."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sedikit kesal sih, pipiku sampai memerah dan terasa sakit.

"Hey! Kau belum menjawabku!"

"Yejin? Oh, ayolah. Kami hanya teman. Bukankah rencanaku berhasil, _ugh… bodoh_." di akhir kata suaranya menjadi lirih.

Oh, ya ampun. Aku tertipu.

"Dasar… YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

 **Buggh! Plak**! Cubit sini, cubit sana.

"Ampun, Baek! Kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak tahu perasaanmu. Kau juga pasti tidak sadar perasaanmu padaku sampai jangka lama. Salahkan Kak Baekbeom! Dia yang mengusulkan! Aww, ya, BYUN BAEKHYUN, JANGAN TENDANG BAGIAN ITU!"

"ITU SALAHMU, PARK 'idiot' CHANYEOL! AKH, KAK BAEKBEOM JUGA! AKAN KUHANCURKAN KOLEKSINYA"

Nun di ruang keluarga Byun yang tenang, Baekbeom sedang tersedak makanannya sendiri –terbatuk-batuk dengan hebatnya.

"Perasaanku tidak enak ya?" gumam Baekbeom saat selesai dengan acara batuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
